Jamais trop tard
by Darkwolve
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Balthier? Songfic avec la chanson "Never too late" de Three days grace


Jamais trop tard

Chanson: _Never too late _de Three Days Grace

_This world will never__ be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would've guessed it?_

Depuis ton voyage à Giruvegan, tu n'étais plus normal. Tu semblais presque tout le temps parler dans le vide. Tu étais constamment plongé dans ses recherches, me laissant seul au manoir. Tu m'obligeas à devenir un juge malgré mon jeune âge et le fait que je n'avais pas fini l'Académie. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus je sentais que je n'avais plus ma place ici.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Je décidai un jour de partir ; je n'en pouvais plus. Surtout après ce que tu avais fais à Nabudis. J'empaquetai ce que j'allais emmener avec moi et le portai dans le vaisseau volant que j'avais construit : le Strahl. J'écrivis ensuite une lettre que je portai dans le bureau de mon père sachant qu'il n'y était pas pour le moment. Je démarrai au moment où il fit son apparition. Je le regardai un instant avant de m'éloigner dans le ciel, ma nouvelle maison, ma nouvelle vie.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Père,

Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Je me rappelle encore quand tu me montrais le fonctionnement des vaisseaux volants, quand tu as vu mes talents pour dessiner des plans, comment tu m'as félicité sur mes notes à l'Académie, nos conversations où nous n'arrêtions pas de nous lancer des plaisanteries, le moment où tu as découvert que je te ressemblais énormément. Mais, nos routes se sont lentement séparées. Malgré tout, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir pendant toutes ces années. Tu ne t'apercevais même pas que j'étais en difficulté, que je me faisais du mal. Je voyais tes quelques efforts pour m'inclure dans tes projets. Je désire te dire que je n'ai toujours pas perdu espoir. Je te promets que je vais trouver un moyen de tout faire revenir comme avant. Je t'aime et je ne t'oublierai pas.

Ffamran Mid Bunansa

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would've guessed it?_

J'ai rencontré une Viera nommé Fran à Balfonheim. Ensemble, on s'est lancé dans la piraterie de l'air. J'ai changé mon nom pour Balthier qui vient d'un mot en langue Viera. Je ne me rappelle plus la signification mais j'ai l'intention d'apprendre cette langue. Elle est la seule à connaître mon passé comme je suis le seul à connaître le sien. Tous deux nous nous sommes sauvés de nos maisons parce que nous ne nous y sentions à notre place. Fran le sait tout de suite quand je pense à toi, père. Elle est capable de voir la mélancolie que je cache au plus profond de moi. Je crois qu'on était destiné à ce connaître. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi.

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Tu as sûrement reçu les quelques lettres que je t'ai écrites. Mais je ne crois pas que tu les lis. Je me demande si tu as remarqué que j'ai tous laissé dans mon bureau à Draklor à part les plans du Strahl. J'espère que cela te donne le sentiment que je vais un jour revenir pour y récupérer certaines affaires comme excuse pour te voir. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à la recherche des trois éclats de magicite du roi Raihtwall. Moi, je suis avec un groupe composé de la princesse de Dalmasca, de Basch von Rosenberg, deux orphelins de Rabanastre et de Fran. On se dirige en ce moment vers Archades pour venir te voir.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Quelqu'un d'autre était avant nous : Reddas, le roi des pirates. Quand on est entré dans la chambre, tu as fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. Puis, ton attention c'est reporté sur la princesse Ashe. Puis, tu as sortis tes « jouets » pour te battre contre nous. Tu es parti en faisant allusion à Giruvegan. C'est quand nous nous sommes rendu à cet endroit que je me suis aperçu que ce n'était qu'un de tes pièges. Que cherches-tu à faire père? Ne vois-tu pas les gens qui souffrent autour de toi? Mais, je suis sûr que j'ai toujours une place dans ton cœur.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

On te retrouve au somme du Pharos, à Ridorana. Là, je vois finalement ce fameux Venat. Tu me regarde brièvement avant de regarder le Sun Cryst. Je te parle et, là, tu me regarde. Cependant, je n'ai pas tellement l'air de t'intéresser vu que tu portes ton attention sur la princesse. Tu déclanches une réaction dans le Sun Cryst en déclarant que l'histoire de l'homme doit être fait par lui-même. Je me rends compte que ton but était de devenir un dieu. Tu déclares que je suis de retour trop tard. Je ne vaux donc plus rien pour toi. Cette vie que nous avions avant, il n'y a aucun moyen de la ravoir, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, je t'entends m'appeler par mon vrai nom. Je sens plusieurs regards se tourner vers moi, mais je ne suis préoccupé que par toi et ton discours ridicule. Tu veux me tuer, moi, ton seul fils encore vivant.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas partie il y a cinq ans. Aurais-tu continué ce projet insensé? Aurais-je réussis à te faire revenir? Je ne crois pas. Je me serais sûrement tuer avant. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais vraiment eu ma place auprès de toi. Serais-ce parce que je suis le troisième fils? Je réfléchis et me dis que je ne regrette pas ma décision. Si je n'étais pas parti, la princesse ne serais pas rendu ici, Basch serait sûrement encore emprisonné, Vaan serait peut-être mort, Penelo serait sans son ami et Fran, elle errerait peut être de ville en ville ou serait dans un autre équipage. Dire que tout a commencé par un simple vol dans le palais de Rabanastre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver au cœur des événements.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it around_

_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Tu es entrain de mourir. Je te vois devenir transparent alors que la Brume quitte ton corps. Je veux te rejoindre, mais l'occuria m'en empêche. Cet être maudit qui t'a enlevé de moi. Je t'entends lui dire de me laisser passer, le remercier pour les six années passées. Je te demande s'il y aurait pu y avoir d'autre solution. Tu ris en me disant de placer ma pitié ailleurs. Je commence à te reconnaître. Tu continues, déclarant que si suis si souvent en mode fuite, ne ferais pas mieux de partir. « Idiot de pirate » Tu es de retour, je suis content. Malheureusement, il est trop tard. Tu disparais et je sens mes yeux se remplir d'eau.

Maybe we'll turn it around

Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

It's never too late

It's not too late

It's never too late

Je te revois dans mes rêves et me dis que j'ai fait une erreur : il n'était jamais trop tard. Tu t'es retourner de bord même si c'était à la dernière minute. Mais ce qui compte, c'est que tu es revenu et m'accompagne pendant mon sommeil.

Fin


End file.
